


Camping Trip

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Toro Brosso [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Camping, Storms, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Bull drivers take the Toro Rosso drivers camping and there is a little bit too much fun with the air beds.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/113089244571/imagine-your-otp-having-to-share-an-air-mattress">THIS</a> OTP Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Trip

Dan and Dany had waited in the car outside the apartment when Carlos and Max stumbled out the door with their rucksacks. Dan had suggested that - since it was nice weather - they should go camping, and Carlos had pestered Max until he agreed. There bags had been packed with food and alcohol and their sleeping bags were strapped onto the side.

They had driven for quite sometime, winding down a road that led into the mountains and it had been late afternoon when Dan finally pulled off into a field that was seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

"Right, me and Dany will put up the tent, you two pump up the air beds," Dan had said, pointing to a box in the car boot which contained some lumps of plastic and a large foot pump.

Carlos has pulled the box from the car and Max had helped him unpack the contents. They had found two single air beds and one double.

"Shotgun the singles for Me and Dany," Dan had shouted, swinging a long tent pole wildly as he tried to slide it through a hook in the tent cover, "You two can fight over the double."

A muffled voice from inside of the tent cover had broken the awkward silence that followed.

"Or you can fight over a single and I'll have the double," Dany had shouted, "My legs are the longest."

Dan had prodded the tent pole in the direction of the voice and the three drivers outside heard a muffled squeal and the sound of somebody falling over. The tent had slowly sank down, dropping onto Dany's head and revealing he was sat on the floor.

Max had laughed for ages as Dany had tried to free himself from the inside of the tent, before he had returned to the air beds and started pumping them up.

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor," he had told Carlos, "I bought a roll mat anyway. I didn't trust them to remember the air beds."

Carlos had laughed too, then. He'd half expected Dan and Dany to forget the tent and had prepared himself for an uncomfortable night of sleeping in the car, so the air bed was an improvement. He had watched Max, the younger boys leg pumping forcefully, as the single bed slowly began to fill with air and rise into the shape of a matress.

"Cheers Max. Here, let me pump for a bit," Carlos had said, taking over and watching Dan and Dany who had been struggling to get the pole through the loops, "I should probably slow down or we'll end up having to put the tent up as well."

I had been several hours later, following lots of shouting - and sulking over being wrong, on Dan's part - when the tent was finally up, the air beds in the sleeping sections and a camp fire lit. The air had cooled down and they had passed hte evening drinking beer, toasting marshmallows and chatting about their plans for the summer break.

It was well into the night when the first spots of rain started to fall, hissing as they landed in the fire.

"Bed time?" Dan had said, holding his hand out as the rain started to get heavier.

The four drivers had all scrambled through the tent door, kicking their shoes off and sliding into their individual sleeping compartments to get changed into the pyjamas and fall into a drunken sleep. It hadn't been long before Max was listening to Dan and Dany snoring loudly and Carlos shuffling around in his sleep, trying to get comfy. 

The rain was falling heavily now, hitting the tent loudly as Max lay awake, wishing he had drunken more beer so that he'd fallen asleep as quickly as Dan and Dany. He regretted the amount of marshmallows he'd eaten, feeling bloated and awake from the amount of sugar he'd consumed.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, followed by the sound of the rain getting heavier. A while later there was a loud crack of thunder which caused Max's heart to begin pounding. He _hated_ storms and he could think of no worse place to be that in a tent in the middle of one. 

Lightning lit the tent again and he counted to ten before the roll of thunder shook the ground. Dan and Dany still snored loudly, completely unaware in their drunken state. Max wished again that he'd had more to drink - wished he'd passed out drunk like the Red Bull drivers and didn't have to sit through this alone.

The thunder got louder, blasting across the land and seemingly creeping nearer to their camp site. 

Max decided he couldn't take it any more. He had his head covered by his duvet, but the light seemed to break through and the thunder seemed louder with his head resting on the floor. He crawled out of his sleeping bag, picking it up and walking to Carlos' section of the tent.

"Carlos?" he whispered, hoping the Spaniard was still awake

"Max?" his team mate replied, "What's up?"

"Can I come and sleep with you. I don't like the storm."

Max heard Carlos shuffling and jumped at the sound of the zipper moving. He ducked quickly into the bedroom section and zipped the door closed again while Carlos made himself comfy on the right side of the bed. He felt better just for being able to sense Carlos close to him - he knew Carlos wouldn't be able to stop the thunder and lightning, but someone else's presence always made him feel calmer.

He flopped down on the air bed, landing heavily on the left hand side in the darkness.

"Oooof," Carlos breathed, as Max heard a thudding noise that didn't sound much like the thunder he'd been hearing, "Ouch. Max!"

"What?" Max said, "What happened?"

"You fired me off the bed," Carlos laughed, getting to his feet and flopping onto his side in retaliation.

The air bed wobbled and Max felt himself rise up and drop down several times before feeling Carlos flopped down again, this time seemingly with more force.

"Dammit Max, you're too heavy," Carlos said, lightning illuminating the sleeping section so that Max could see the Spaniard was standing over him about to jump onto the bed again.

This time, he landed on Max.

"Oooofff," Max groaned, Carlos' full weight landing on his middle, "Careful you'll pop the air bed."

Carlos laughed again, standing up and bouncing around as Max panicked about the bed popping and all his earlier hard work going to waste. 

"Just stay still, I'm determined to do this," Carlos said, pulling his legs out from under him and flopping back onto the bed again.

Still Max didn't lift off the bed and this time he got to his feet quicker than Carlos and flopped straight down, laughing as Carlos flew into the air, arms and legs flailing before he landed on the ground beside the air bed.

"Urrgh," Carlos' breath wheezed out of him, "Please stop."

He crawled back onto the bed again, clutching his side as he laid back on the bed and Max wiggled so that the air bed shook.

Carlos groaned.

Max knelt up and started bouncing about on his knees, grinning as Carlos wobbled from side to side, up and down, moaning and whining as he tried to keep his balance. 

The storm had passed now, and Max hadn't even noticed.

\-----

Dan had sneaked into Dany's section of the tent. He'd woken up at the end of the storm and had been trying to figure out exactly what it was he was hearing now the rain had stopped.

"Psst, Dany," he whispered, shaking his team mate.

"I'm awake," Dany replied, "What the fuck are they doing?"

They sat side by side on Dany's sleeping bag, listening to the air bed on the other side of the tent squeak and wheeze between groaning and panting.

"I wish it would start raining again," Dan said, covering his ears with his hands.

Dany laid back and covered his head with his pillow.

"I wish I'd drunk more."


End file.
